Hidden Rhythm
by Fire Blizzard Forever
Summary: My first Shugo chara fanfic! Riz is a normal boy attending Seiyo Elementary but with a big secret. Hes actually a girl! What happens when she falls in love with one of the guardians but is forbidden by her family's pride and her identity. Rated T just in case! Dropped/Postponed (sorry :'(
1. Chapter 1: Guardians?

_**Hidden Rhythm **_

_**Chapter 1: Guardians?**_

_Ever had a hidden identity? I have, or I do to be precise. Not exactly what you're thinking though. I'm not one of those two personalities' people who can't show their true self. No, mines different. My real name is Rizume Kokoro but I'm more commonly known as Riz. And no it's not one of those cheesy nick-names it's what they actually call me. Why? Because people who know me don't know me as Rizume the sweet and sporty little girl that I am but as Riz the shy yet sport fanatic boy. Yes, I pretend to be a boy. Not that I want to but I have to. Why you ask? Well my family has been going for many generations and we are a very proud family. No we are not rich but we all do well in sports. However we are better known for our sporty __boys.__ I'm the first girl to be born after hundreds of generations and that's not something to be proud of. My farther won't even talk to me unless I'm Riz. My mother is more understanding but she still prefers me as Riz to keep the family pride going. You must be thinking "how has no one noticed that you're a girl?". Well I'm not at the age where I've developed much yet and I have to deepen my voice when I talk, not super deep but just boyish deep. Unfortunately this doesn't always work, in fact every school I have been too so far someone has figured out who I really am, so we move house and I get placed into a new school. I'm currently going to a school called Seiyo Elementary. I've only been going for four days now but I'm already hoping I don't move. It's a nice school is Seiyo, I feel like I'm protected and can enjoy myself. Not sure why, I just feel like I'm being watched over in a good way that is. First day writing in this diary and I hope I can write about some interesting stuff. Bye xxx_

I closed my purple patterned diary and slipped it under my pillows before grabbing my bag and walking downstairs.

"Good morning mum"

"Morning Riz, I've got your lunch here"

I walked over to the table and received my lunch from my mum. I then grabbed a slice of jam on toast before saying my farewells and walking out the door. I passed my farther in the front garden.

"Morning dad"

"Morning son, have a nice day at school and enjoy practice"

"Yes dad, goodbye"

I walked to school and met up with my friends from soccer and basketball practice. We chatted a bit about tonight's practice before heading into the main hall.

"Hey, why are we going to the hall?"

"We have assembly's on Fridays, this is your first one right?"

"Yea."

"They're pretty boring, the guardians just say some announcements and then we get on with the day."

"Guardians?"

"Geez Riz you've been her about a week now and you still don't know about the guardians, go ask Chiko she knows loads about them"

They all then carried on towards the hall as I walked over to Chiko. The only reason I know Chiko was because she was in my class, sat next to me and was without a doubt the chattiest girl in the school. I sometimes wished I could be like that, not much point in thinking about it though. I'm hoping that by the time I start developing my parents will have to let me be myself, but I don't think it will be that easy.

"Hey Chiko, can you tell me about the guardians?"

"Omg Riz you don't know about the guardians?! Well you came to the right girl! The guardians are special students who have the responsibility to our privacy and protection. They look after us and keep our darkest secrets from being spread. There are usually four but currently we have five. Jack: Nagihiko, Ace: Yaya, Queen: Rima, King: Tadase-kun and Joker: Amu!"

"Wow, wow, wow calm down. I think I know more than enough, thanks Chiko."

"Hehe no problem Riz-kun!"

I walked off to join my friends in the hall. Luckily they had saved me a seat. After about five minutes the assembly had started. All the guardians had come out and began talking to us. I looked closer and saw that I had seen some of them around school. I had been wondering why they had those funny little capes on, now I knew. One stood out to me. A boy with long purple hair cascading down his shoulders and standing proudly in front of everyone. There was something about him that appealed to me. That's when I noticed something. Sitting on his shoulder was something small. I was too far back to see what it was but I got that feeling that I was the only one who could see it. I decided not to mention it because of this.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. My friends just chatted about sport all day. Just once I wish I could talk about something girly and not just sports… As the bell rang we headed off to get changed for basketball practice. This was my first time at practice so I was pretty nervous. I already knew that they had cubicles which were a major life saver. We swiftly got changed and rushed onto the pitch. Our coach was already waiting and we all lined up. He set us into teams and got us ready for the match.

"Ok captain for team one is… New kid! What's your name son?!"

"Ehhh, oh Riz sir"

"Riz your captain!"

"Oh come on…gimme a break…" I whispered so he couldn't hear

"Ok team two your captain is… Nagihiko!"

"Yes sir!"

I looked to the side to see that guardian boy with purple hair. So he was the Jack; Nagihiko. I couldn't see the little thing on his shoulder anymore, maybe I was imagining it?

We started the game and everything seemed fine. I was trying to figure out the other teams' tactics and they seemed to be relying on Nagihiko. I couldn't blame them, he was an amazing player, he looked as if he thought everything over in his head twice before doing it and he was always right. However the second half was different. He seemed a lot more confident and not thinking what he was doing. It was more of a "do it and hope it works" kinda thinking but it was still working. There came a point when everyone on my team had given up and couldn't be bothered. I had faced this once before. The only thing I knew would work was showing them that it's not impossible to beat this dude. So that's what I did, I charged towards him and tried to steal the ball. Something felt different when I was doing this though. I then heard a voice in my head.

"Go on Riz! Beat him!"

A blue neck scarf then appeared around me and I felt some kind of force powering me up. Like I was invincible! I popped up in front of him with a smirk on my face and tricked him into practically giving the ball away! I then rushed passed the rest and scored! Finally the whistle blew ending the match. We still lost but the team seemed impressed with me. They all came up and congratulated me after getting changed and before going home. I walked up to the front gate to find Nagihiko waiting at the gate. He saw me and smiled.

"Hey, you where awesome today"

"Huh, oh um thanks"

"What was your name again?"

"Oh its Rizu-" I was about to say Rizume accidently but quickly picked it up.

"R-Riz I mean"

"Well it's nice meeting you Riz, I'm Nagihiko"

"I know, you're a guardian right?"

"Yea, kinda hard for someone not to know…"

He seemed a little confused; he was staring at me strangely, as if he was looking for something.

"Um I need to get going…"

"Oh sorry, see you tomorrow Riz"

"Bye…"

I left the school with that goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2: The wish

_**Chapter**____**2: The wish**_

I walked into my house to be quickly greeted by my mother who looked in a hurry.

"Riz your dad will be home in about ten minutes so if you want to practise it has to be now!"

"Wahhh! Ok thanks mum!"

I quickly rushed up stairs and dumped my bag on my bed. I set up the equipment and did a few quick tests.

"Microphone, check, disks, check, spinner, check all set!"

I grabbed my special hat that I wore for each practise and began playing the music and spinning the disks. You see unlike my family I don't want to be a professional sports personality, I do like sports but my true muse is music. I can sing and dance a bit but I want to become a DJ! As you may have guessed my father doesn't approve and has banned me from all things related to music. My mother on the other hand believes that I should be able to choose what I want to do but says that we have to hide it from my father.

I was lost in the music and going with the flow of the rhythm. I always feel at peace when I DJ unlike everything else, I just with everyone else could accept that…

I then heard a loud banging noise, someone was storming up the stairs and I knew who. Dad. I quickly tried to put all my equipment away but I was too slow. My father slammed the door open and I still had half the equipment out.

"RIZ!"

"D-Dad!"

"What is all this?! What did I tell you about music!?"

"B-But dad I-"

"No buts! All this is getting binned tomorrow!"

"Dad!?"

"And that is final! Music is just a distraction, focus on sports!"

He then Stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him leaving me to my thoughts. I rushed over to my bed and cried into my pillow. Why couldn't I be like everyone else? Be able to do what I want and be who I want to be?

I had always believed in the paranormal and some force watching over us who I referred to as my Guardians. I clasped my hands together and began to make a wish.

"Guardians, please help. I want to be myself but I'm bound by family honour to be who they want and follow in there steps. I want to be different, like a second person… A new life… Please…"

I ended my wish and decided to get some sleep. Maybe I would wake up somewhere different? Away from all this madness…

_**Sorry I know this chapter was very small but I wanted to have a sort of suspense. I will post the next chapter VERY soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Eggs!

_**Chapter 3: Eggs?!**_

I woke up the next morning and checked my surroundings. Nope, nothing different… I took a few stretches before remembering yesterday. Dad was going to bin all my equipment! I had to do something! And I knew just what! I grabbed my bags and rucksacks and quickly stuffed as much as I could into the bags before climbing out of the window. There was a large tree outside my window so whenever I wanted to sneak out I would climb down from the tree. Also my house wasn't that far from a forest which was supposedly sacred.

I rushed towards the forest and up a tall tree with a strange symbol on it. I had found this when I was seven and originally lived here and had claimed it as mine ever since. Up this tree was a large tree house which was gleaming with life. I had decorated it to my own design to make it a bit homier, something was different. On the bean bag that I would usually sit on were two eggs? One was a vibrant blue with the same symbol as the tree on it while the other was a light violet with a music symbol on it. I carefully placed the bags down by my desk and slowly walked over to the bean bags. I knelt down and poked the purple egg. It was warm? So, does that mean it has a life inside? You know like a chick. I checked the blue one and it was the same.

I placed the eggs onto higher ground so that I wouldn't crush them whilst I unpacked everything. I placed everything in an appropriate place until I came to the end of the last bag. I felt something, it was soft and comforting. It was my special white beanie hat. I looked at it for a moment remembering all the times I was able to play my music in peace and be myself. I put it on my head. I heard a noise from behind me and turned around. It was the purple egg; it was wobbling from side to side for a few seconds before freezing. I checked it again but nothing seemed to have changed. I walked over to my second wardrobe and picked out some comfortable clothes. I had decided that today I was Rizume so I wore a red shirt with the words "Love your life" In big bold letters, a blue frilled skirt with a thick black belt, a long pink cardigan, my special white beanie and my red flats. I grabbed a little side bag just big enough to fit the eggs in with a blanket to keep them safe.

**Nagihiko POV**

**I was walking down the forest hoping to pay respects to the spirits that swarmed here when I spotted something from the corner of my eye. It was a girl. Not just any girl, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was climbing down a tree, here purple hair with that one pink streak running down the front blowing in the breeze. I had to talk to her.**

Rizume POV

I hit the bottom and turned around to see Nagihiko on the main path. He was staring at me. Oh no had he figured it out?! He began to walk over to me and I froze. I was scared. How do I react? Do I be myself or Riz? I then heard a noise in my head. Like a little voice in my head. Similar to the one the other day but different.

"Be the girl you want to be!" It whispered to me.

**Nagihiko POV**

**Some kind of white arm band with a purple note appeared on her arm. She grinned and began to run off climbing the trees at great speed. I needed to follow her.**

"**Nagi! Let's do this!" Exclaimed Rhythm**

**I character changed with Rhythm and followed after her, climbing the trees and leaping from branch to branch. She was fast but so was I.**

Rizume POV

What am I doing? This isn't the normal me? I'm not like this! Stop!

And like I asked I stopped, as if whatever possessed me was obeying. I gained control again and could move and think like normal. Thing is I picked the worst moment to stop. I was on a very thin branch that I was really supposed to jump off but I was now too scared. The branch snapped and I fell. I was so high up and scared. I closed my eyes and brought my arms and hands into my chest waiting for the end.

**Nagihiko POV**

**She suddenly stopped. I looked closer only about a branch away and noticed that the arm band was gone. She was shivering in fear. **

**Suddenly the branch that was holding her snapped and she was left to fall from the extreme height we had climbed. I had to do something. I quickly transformed into Beat Jumper and jumped off the branch charging towards her.**

Rizume POV

I suddenly felt a warm pair of arms grasping onto me. I opened my eyes to find a boy with a white beanie and winds on his shoes carrying me. I looked closer and realised that it was Nagihiko. But how? He had been wearing just some casual clothes not this. We safely landed and he let me down.

"Are you ok?" He said kindly to me.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine thanks…" I said in my normal voice

"Hey, Riz?"

I was scared. I didn't want to move again. I had to think and quick.

"Um Riz is my twin brother."

"Twins?" He replied giggling slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, what's your name?"

"Rizume"

"Cute name, I'm Nagihiko"

He then held his hand out for me to shake. I held back for a moment and then gave in and shook it. He then turned back to normal with his previous clothes on. I then saw it again but closer. That little figure floating above his shoulder. It was a little person with long flowing purple hair, a white beanie and a purple body warmer. I just looked at it confirming I wasn't imagining things. Nagihiko obviously noticed where I was looking.

"You can see him?" He asked rather surprised

"Y-You see him too? I thought I was going mad!" I exclaimed

"You're not mad, you're special. This is my guardian chara Rhythm"

"Guardian chara?"

"Yea, do you have one?"

"No not that I know of"

"That makes you extra special" He beamed. It made me blush with a smile

I then remembered about the eggs.

"Oh um I don't know but do these mean anything?" I said opening the bag and reviling the eggs.

"There eggs!"

"Well duhh I know that!"

"Oh sorry *chuckle* there chara eggs, they hatch into Guardian charas. You have that ability"

"So they will turn into something like Rhythm?"

Rhythm then floated towards me and gave me a thumbs up

"Yay!" He exclaimed

"Hehe you're a cute little thing aint ya?" I said holding my fist out for a fist pump. He accepted laughing.

"She's a cool one Nagi!" He said

"Nagi?" I questioned

"Oh it's just what my friends call me" He replyed

"Ok then, Naagiii" I chanted cheerfully

"Hehe oh yea what school do you go to?"

"Seiyo elementary" I blurted out with accidently covering my mouth after

"Really? I've not seen you around"

"I'm pretty good at hiding…" I said not wanting to lie to him

"Hehe I'll find you"

"To be honest I'd rather you didn't…" I whispered to myself

I then realised the time and said my goodbyes before rushing back home.

*5 minutes later*

"Riz where is all that equipment?" Asked my father

"Oh err I realised that you were right and binned it all myself…"

"Really? Good, I'm glad you see it clearly. Keep on working at sports" He said quickly noticing that I was wearing female clothes.

I walked upstairs and placed the eggs in a small basket next to my bed. I wondered what they would look like as Guardian charas…


	4. Chapter 4: Kellyn & Kotone

_**Chapter 4: Kellyn Kotone**_

I woke up the next morning and rolled over to see the eggs. I then rubbed my eyes and took a close look. Oh no! The violet ones gone! I searched all over my room but still couldn't find it. I felt like a mother would with a child gone missing which was understandable considering the eggs are like my children. I got dressed and rushed downstairs to search. I saw my mother and rushed up to her.

"Mum have you seen a purple egg anywhere?!"

"Purple egg? No why?"

"Oh um it's a school project!"

"Well I've not seen it, sorry"

I then rushed outside to ask my father, I could faintly hear my mother saying something but I was in a rush. I saw my dad in the garden and ran over.

"Dad, have you seen a purple egg around here?!"

"No I- Riz! What are you doing dressed like that?!"

I then realised that I was dressed as Rizume. I was only allowed to be myself once a week and I did that yesterday.

"Dad can you just answer the question?!"

"No Riz why are you dressed like that?! You know the rules!"

I was getting really irritated now. And I did something that I normally wouldn't do.

"DAD I REALLY DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID RULES!"

"DON'T YOU DARE RASE YOUR VOICE AT ME RIZ!"

"IT'S RIZUME NOT RIZ AND IT ALWAYS WILL BE RIZUME!"

"GET TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE GROUNDED!"

I then charged back up to my room and began throwing things around in my rage. It wasn't like me to have said those things but I couldn't help myself. I'm not this perfect being that he portrays me as! I still had to find the egg. I grabbed a bag and the other egg and raced out of the window and towards the forest. I had my eyes closed out of sorrow and the feel of failure but kept running. I then bumped into something.

"Rizume! Hey what's wrong?"

I looked up. It was Nagihiko. I put my tear drenched face into his chest and hugged him tightly.

"Nagi, I lost one of the eggs! I just woke up and it was gone, and then I shouted at my father and I lost my temper and-"

"Wow calm down! You lost the egg?"

"Yea I woke up and it was gone!"

"That doesn't mean you lost it. My friend Amu had the same problem and it turned out that the egg had hatched and decided to wonder!"

"S-So my egg might have hatched?"

"Yea"

"H-How can I find it?"

"Hmm you could try attracting it with something that it likes?"

"Like what?"

"Hmm well think. The day you found them what did you do? Was it different to usual?"

"Well umm… My dad threatened to throw out my music supplies so I hid them?"

"Sounds good. So try and attract it with the sound of your music supplies"

"Well its worth a try…"

Me and Nagihiko set off towards the tree house to get my music stuff. When we finally got there I got out my favourite piece of equipment. My DJ set! I got my beanie and my headphones on and began doing my thing. I played one of my favourite songs and began spinning the disks to it. Nagi seemed to be enjoying the song to I a few remix bits into it and bam! An awesome piece of music. I looked up at Nagi and we both smiled out of enjoyment. But behind Nagi in the window was a little chara. It had long shiny purple hair with a white beanie like mine but with a music symbol on it. It was also wearing a pink body warmer, white long sleeved top, pink fingerless gloves, white skirt and pink boots. It was dancing to the beat of the music and giggling. I tapped Nagi on the shoulder and pointed towards it. He gave me a nod and we slowly walked towards it when the tune ended. It looked up at us with its sparkling pink eyes.

"Um hello, what's your name?" Nagi asked

"Huh?" It seemed a little surprised before smiling and floating towards us. "Hiya bros! I'm Kotone Rizume's guardian chara!"

"Y-Your mine?!" I said happily

"Yep! Nice to meet you!"

"Why did you run off?"

"Oh I was just a bit curious and I liked the scenery in the forest"

Rhythm then floated towards Kotone and held his fist out.

"Yo Kotone! I'm Rhythm!"

"Yo bro! Nice to meet ya!" She replied giving Rhythm a fist bump. They both giggled.

Nagihiko then looked at his phone.

"Oh I'm going to be late for practice! I'll see you later Rizume!"

"Ok by Nagihiko!"

Nagiko and Rhythm then ran out of the forest. I decided that it would be best to go back to being Riz so I quickly got changed before heading into town.

I was just walking around peering into some shop windows until I came to the arcade. Lots of people my age would come here often but mostly boys. They would spend most of their day in there until they ran out of spending money. I then noticed something going on outside. There was a strong looking boy grasping onto a young pretty girl's wrist. I was curious and overheard their conversation.

"Come on Kimi, I know you like me, just admit it"

"Look Hanon I don't like you! Please just leave me alone!"

"Don't make things harder than they have to be! Just say you will go out with me!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

I could see his grasp getting tighter and the girl was in pain. I got this feeling inside of me, like I needed to help this girl. As if it was my responsibility as Riz. I walked over to the male and began tightly grasping his wrist on the arm that he was grasping onto the girl with.

"Leave her alone"

"Oh and why should I? She's my bird"

"No I'm not!" She yelled

"Be quiet!" He yelled back

"She's not your girlfriend" I said

"Oh and how would you know?" He said giving me evils.

The girl was looking at me in desperation. She really wanted to get away.

"Because she's my girlfriend" I said

"What!?" Said the boy. I gave the girl a quick wink to say that I was going to help her.

"Right Kimi?" I said

"Um yea, I have a boyfriend" she said proudly.

"What the?! Grr I'll get you for this!" He said rushing off.

I turned back to the girl.

"He shouldn't bother you anymore now" I said

"Thank you! That was really brave what you just did"

"Oh it was no problem"

"A true gentleman! Can I get your name?"

"Oh I'm Riz"

"Riz, I'll remember that! Thanks Riz" She said before running back home.

I then felt something wobbling in my bag. I opened it and the remaining blue egg flew out in front of me. A small crack then appeared in it, growing into a larger crack before finally opening. A little male chara popped out; he wore a white hoodie with blue shorts and had short purple hair and blue eyes. He smiled at me.

"Hiya Riz! I'm Kellyn you chara!"

"Kellyn? Awesome!"

"I saw what you did to help that girl out. It made me want to hatch even sooner and here I am!"

"So you were born after that?"

"Yep! After all that was a very manly thing you did, and I am a boy"

Kotone then popped up from behind me.

"Yo Kellyn! I'm Kotone!" She said "Bro fist?" she held out her fist.

"Hi Kotone nice to meet you!" He said bro fisting Kotone.

"Wow, the start of a new me…" I said finishing the day

_**Yay the eggs hatched! So please review and favourite for the next chapter and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading **___


	5. Chapter 5: Royal?

_**Chapter 5: Royal?**_

I woke up early today because Kotone was a bit restless and was shouting in my ear until I got up. I got dressed and ate my breakfast before heading out the door and through the gate. I began to walk when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Hey Riz!"

It was Nagihiko. He had spotted me and was running over.

"Oh hey Nagihiko good morning"

"Good morning to you to. I met your sister the other day!"

"Oh yea, she told me about that"

For some reason Kellyn had decided to make an appearance and sat on my shoulder.

"Hey is that a chara?" asked Nagihiko

"Huh?" I then turned and looked at Kellyn. I began to panic until I realised something. Nagi had never met Kellyn only Kotone! I could pull this off!

"Oh um yea this is Kellyn my chara!"

"Oh so you and Rizume both have charas? What about Rizume's second egg?"

"Oh um well it turned out that the second was actually my egg not hers…"

"Oh that's a bit odd but I guess it makes sense…"

Rhythm then came out and greeted Kellyn before we all started to walk to school.

Nagi then went to talk with the other guardians and I went to my friends. We chatted for about ten minutes before an announcement came out of the speakers.

"Attention all students! We have an assembly in five minutes so please make your way to the hall! Thank you!"

"That's odd we don't usually have assemblies on Mondays, must be important" Said Sasuke.

So we all walked over to the hall and took our seats just before the assembly began. All the guardians came out and Tadase began to speak.

"Thank you everyone for coming on such short notice. Now we have an announcement. We don't usually do this but we have decided to add an extra member to the guardians!"

Everyone began to chatter about who it could be and why they were doing this.

"We have decided to call this extra member… The Royal! Now the name of the student we would like to add as a member is… Riz Kokoro!"

All the faces then turned to me and began clapping and cheering.

"Wow Riz you got chosen!" Said Sausuke "That's amazing!"

"B-but how-"

Before I could finish my sentence Yaya had come over and grabbed my arm dragging me onto the stage. Everything fell silent again. Nagi then walked over to me and presented be with a blue guardian cape. I carefully put it on and more clapping started. Tadase then spoke again.

"Ok this is the end of the assembelly. You may all return to your lessons!"

With that everyone left the room leaving me with the guardians.

"Hehe so your Riz! I'm Yaya nice to meet you!" She said giddily

"You too. But I don't understand. I'm still pretty new, why am I a guardian?"

Amu the came up to me "Because you have a chara idiot"

"What has that to do with anything?" I questioned

"Well the guardians are made up of students who have charas" said Nagi

Then from behind everyone more charas appeared! They all swarmed around me. Kellyn then came out to greet everyone. Kotone also tried to come out but I closed my bag so she couldn't get out. If she came out Nagihiko would know who I really was.

"Ok but why am I the Royal?

"Well since all the main positions like King and Ace are taken we took a high term in cards which is the Royal Flush and shortened it to Royal" Said Tadase

"Basically we want you to become a guardian with us, you get lots of special treatment so it's not all work its actually really fun!" Said Yaya

"So Riz you will join us?" Said Nagi putting on his best persuasive face

"Umm…"

I thought about all the risks about this… What if they found out about Kotone or about me actually being a girl? But then I thought more about charas and how little I actually knew…

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

"Yay! Welcome to the Guardians Riz-kun!" Said little Yaya jumping for joy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I got home I planked on my bed and thought about what I had just done. Kotone then came out of my bag huffing.

"Rizume! Why didn't I get to come out and meet everyone!"

"Kotone… Look Nagi has met you already and he thinks your Rizumes chara not Rizs. If he finds out about me being a girl I'll have to move again!"

"But don't you want Nagi to know the real you?"

"Of course I do but its just too risky at the moment…"

"Humph I understand but I don't like it!"

"Please Kotone its just for a little while…"

"…Fine but only for a while!"

"Thanks Kotone!"

_**Phew another chapter done! For some of you who don't know I'm going to France it about a week and a half so I won't be able to write while I'm there. Its only for a few days but I will try to post a few chapters before I go! Please review and favourite and I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
